Roda Gigante
by Yuuki ai
Summary: ONE SHOT - "Sakura queria três palavras e queria tocar o céu, mal sabia ela, que Sasuke lhe daria as duas coisas." Sasuke & Sakura


**Roda Gigante**

Por Yuuki ai

**ONE SHOT**

"_Você não gosta da sensação de achar que pode tocar o céu? A sensação de liberdade.. A sensação de ver as luzes como cometas daqui?"_

Cruzou os céus. Desceu a terra, recomeçou o trajeto. Enfeitou a noite escura com um carrossel de cores que se espalhavam em meio as estrelas. Desceu novamente incendiando a parte de baixo iluminada, e mais uma vez adentrou o infinito e vasto céu.

Olhava admirada para aquele grande objeto a sua frente. Era iluminado e movimentado como um grande cometa que cruza os céus levando luz a todo o espaço. A melodia de fundo, era como uma harpa produzindo um doce som que embalava os sonhos mais bonitos.

Nada a sua volta fazia sentido. Tudo que seus olhos podiam ver, era a imagem colorida e acesa cruzando os céus e voltando a terra. As esmeraldas estavam focadas no ponto máximo da altura vislumbrando maravilhada cada uma das pequenas cabines que atingiam o ápice do passeio.

Sorriu animada com as mãos junto ao peito e virou-se para encarar os olhos ônix ao seu lado. Ele também observava a roda gigante, mas não parecia tão maravilhado quanto ela. Os orbes negros abandonaram as luzes incendiárias que piscavam e encarou o rosto corado da namorada ao seu lado.

Sakura envolveu um de seus braços que estava com a mão dentro do bolso e se aconchegou ao ombro largo de Sasuke. A rosada sorria como uma criança que nunca havia visto algo tão bonito.

Ao longe os dois podiam ver o casal de amigos na barraca de tiro ao alvo. Já era a oitava tentativa do loiro Uzumaki para ganhar o enorme urso para a namorada que sorria ternamente, e estava com o rosto corado alegando que ela não precisava do urso. No entanto Naruto não queria ter seu orgulho vencido por um jogo bobo como tiro ao alvo. Queria impressionar Hinata.

A Haruno sorria da cena. Parecia quase um filme adolescente. O casal protagonista em um parque de diversões num sábado à noite feliz, enquanto o namorado tentava muitas vezes ganhar um presente para impressionar a namorada. Era o tipo de filme que todas as garotas sonhavam em ser protagonistas, era o filme em que Hinata era a principal.

Os olhos encararam o chão, e o rosto se afundou um pouco mais a jaqueta de moletom do moreno Uchiha. A mão livre adentrou o bolso e enroscou-se a mão grande e áspera que prontamente a envolveu. O toque gelado fez sua pele arrepiar-se um pouco de maneira gostosa.

Podiam se passar anos, mas a sensação de segurar a mão de Sasuke sempre seria a mesma, arrepiante. Estavam juntos a mais de três anos, no entanto se conheciam desde a infância. Descobriram o amor e ciúmes juntos. Sakura ainda se lembrava da primeira prova que o garoto lhe dera de seu amor.

**Flashback**

"_Estavam a caminho da terceira aula do dia. Sakura estava revirando os olhos pela décima vez ouvindo a melhor amiga falar do garoto novo do colégio. Sabaku no Gaara._

_- Ino porca, vai se apresentar de uma vez para o Gaara antes que você o coma com os olhos! – Suspirou rindo da cara de brava da loira ao seu lado. Encarou a outra amiga dos olhos perolados e sorriu maliciosa. – Não é mesmo Hina-chan? – Perguntou a rosada com um tom que fez a Hyuuga corar._

_- Sa-Sakura-chan te-tem razão, I-Ino-chan... – Murmurou a dona dos olhos perolados._

_- Testuda, eu não posso chegar e me apresentar! Tenho que jogar um charme! – Deu uma piscadinha chamativa e jogou os cabelos loiros para trás que balançaram como uma cascata de ouro._

_As três riram da Yamanaka e nem notaram quem se aproximava até Sakura ouvir seu nome ser chamado por um timbre rouco e sexy que vinha de sua frente._

_- Sakura. – Chamou o ruivo olhando diretamente nas esmeraldas. – Estava com saudades, você só me ignora._

_- Se te ignoro Sasori, é por que não quero mais nada com você. – Devolveu ácida para o ex-namorado._

_- A testuda tem razão, sai fora Sasori, ela não te quer mais. – Ino encarou raivosa o rapaz de olhos âmbar e sorriu cínica. – Já não basta tê-la traído, ainda fica dando uma de cínico para cima dela?_

_- Eu falei com Sakura, não com você Ino. – Sorriu triunfante diante da expressão irritada da loira. – Vamos dar um passeio Sakura? – Perguntou esperançoso da resposta da rosada._

_- Não. Não vou a lugar algum com você. – Respondeu irritada. Já havia se cansado da insistência do ruivo, será que ele não entendia que ela não queria mais nada com ele?_

_- Ah, você vai. – Suspirou e pegou no pulso de Sakura puxando-a para longe das meninas. A garota tentava se soltar, porém o rapaz era mais forte._

_- Larga ela Sasori! – Gritou Ino indo atrás do casal enquanto puxava Sasori pela camisa. – Larga desgraçado! _

_O Akasuna virou-se e uma das mãos acabou contra o rosto da loira que cambaleou para trás sendo amparada por Hinata que estava surpresa pela petulância daquele ruivo. Bater em uma mulher?_

_O rosto de Ino tinha uma boca inchada e sangrando. Sakura continuava a ser arrastada enquanto gritava para que ele a soltasse._

_- Sai Sasori, como você teve coragem de bater em Ino? – Gritou irritada com ele. O mesmo apenas a olhou os olhos com um brilho divertido, e segurou firme em seu braço. _

_Mais atrás do casal, Hinata ainda segurava Ino para a mesma não ir atrás do rapaz e enfiar suas unhas com toda a força naquele imbecil. Um filete de sangue escorria dos lábios rosados e os olhos marejavam de fúria._

_- Você será minha mais uma vez Sakura, eu ainda não me cansei de você. – Murmurou contra o ouvido da jovem que desesperada tentava se desvencilhar das mãos fortes de Sasori. _

_- Eu me cansei de você. – Outra voz masculina e muito conhecida soou pelo corredor e a rosada se virou na direção dos três rapazes parados nas escadarias que conectavam os andares._

_Sasuke estava entre Naruto e Gaara olhando ameaçadoramente na direção dos dois. Com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, foi a passos largos até o ruivo empurrando-o para longe da rosada._

_Hinata estava com os olhos arregalados, e Ino gritava incentivando Sasuke a acabar com o rapaz que havia levado um soco na altura do nariz e agora tinha muito sangue escorrendo pelas mãos. Gaara viu Ino manchada de vermelho e se aproximou pegando a garota para conduzi-la a enfermaria. _

_Naruto permaneceu no local e apenas acenou para a morena ir com os dois que ele deixaria Sasuke acabar mais um pouquinho com aquele desgraçado do terceiro ano. Sakura ainda estava encostada à parede observando Sasuke bater no ruivo sem piedade, e começou a gritar quando o mesmo perdeu a consciência. _

_- Sasuke-kun, deixe-o! – Puxou o colarinho do moreno até seu corpo tombar e ser amparado pela Haruno que passou os braços por seus ombros. Sua bochecha também sangrava um pouco devido ao golpe que levara de Sasori._

_Naruto riu da cena e se aproximou dos dois melhores amigos. Abaixou-se na altura de Sasuke e colocou uma das mãos em seus ombros. Sorriu caloroso para Sakura e proferiu._

_- Parabéns Sasuke-teme, agora só falta admitir que gosta da Sakura-chan! – Levantou-se indo pelo mesmo caminho de Ino e Hinata rumando para a enfermaria – É o momento perfeito teme! – Disse por cima do ombro quando desapareceu na curva do corredor._

_Sakura corou diante do comentário do loiro. Sasori levantou-se quando recobrou a consciência e afastou-se na direção oposta praguejando alto e dizendo que ia se vingar de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Encararam-se. Ônix e esmeraldas. Sakura corou com a proximidade, e virou o rosto levantando-se enquanto estendia uma das mãos ao seu salvador com um sorriso terno. Sasuke pegou sua mão e levantou-se. A rosada lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha e saiu caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor na direção da enfermaria. _

_O Uchiha ainda ficou alguns minutos parado ali apenas observando a Haruno se afastar. Sentiu o rosto formigar no local onde os lábios dela estiveram minutos atrás. Um meio sorriso brotou nos lábios e logo depois seguiu na mesma direção de Sakura."_

Deu uma leve risada com a memória que fez seu corpo tremer. Parecia fazer tanto tempo que aquilo ocorrera, o tempo realmente havia passado muito rápido. Quase não viu três anos irem e virem. E agora estava no segundo ano da faculdade de medicina em Tókio, enquanto Sasuke estava fazendo direito... Em Kyoto.

Encontravam-se somente nos fins de semana. Às vezes nem neles. Sasuke e Naruto quase sempre davam um jeito de ir todas as semanas, mas quando não era possível, para a rosada, parecia que algo estava faltando.. Talvez fosse o calor de Sasuke quando este estava perto dela. Talvez fossem as saudades que sentia dos toques do namorado...

Incomodava um pouco a distância entre eles. Gostaria de poder estar com ele a todos os momentos, acordar e vê-lo ali.. Chegar cansada da faculdade e saber que ele a esperava de braços abertos...

Agarrou-se ainda mais ao braço de Sasuke fazendo com que este virasse para observá-la novamente. Sakura ergueu os orbes e sorriu para o namorado apontando à roda gigante com a pequena mão. As luzes continuavam a piscar, e a viagem aos céus continuava a ocorrer a cada segundo. O moreno encarou o brinquedo segurando a mão da namorada.

- _Vamos à roda gigante_. – Afirmou Sasuke enquanto começava a rumar para a fila não muito grande.

- _Uhum..._ – Sussurrou muito próxima ao peito coberto pela blusa preta de gola alta que o dono dos ônix usava.

Era uma noite um tanto quanto fria, o suficiente para apenas uma brisa conseguir causar arrepios em qualquer um que não usasse as roupas apropriadas para o começo do gélido inverno.

Passou um braço pela cintura da jovem abraçando-a de leve. Eram momentos como aqueles que a faziam feliz, que extinguiam de sua cabeça toda a dúvida que sentia quando Sasuke não podia ir vê-la. Por quantas e quantas noites não ficou em claro observando a janela imaginando o que seu namorado estaria fazendo? Infinitas foram às vezes que chorou imaginando que ele poderia estar traindo-a com outras, mas no fim, quando ele vinha, Sakura sempre acabava se esquecendo de tudo..

Sentia-se sozinha na maioria das vezes, mesmo quando Sasuke estava por perto. Sabia que ele era o tipo de homem que não conversava muito, que na verdade preferia conversas monossilábicas, mas sempre quis ouvir um eu te amo do rapaz. Ou um eu gosto de você, até um eu te adoro... No entanto, ele nunca havia dito essas simples palavras em três anos que estavam juntos.

Resolveu afastar esses pensamentos. Os olhos esverdeados varreram tudo o que estava a sua volta procurando por Ino e Gaara, mas em vão, por que não encontrou nem sinal de um borrão loiro e um borrão ruivo. Suspirou soltando os ombros e observou Sasuke que encarava a fila a sua frente com uma expressão infindável. Queria ser como Ino e Gaara. Eles haviam se casado há alguns meses e moravam juntos em Kyoto. Queria uma vida como aquela para ela e Sasuke.

- _O que foi Sakura?_ – Perguntou o moreno percebendo a inquietação da namorada que já começava a irritá-lo. Normalmente Sakura era sempre ativa, mas de um jeito bom, de um jeito que ele apreciava. Mas naquela noite, ela parecia triste.

_- Na-nada Sasuke-kun.._ – Pensou alguns segundos enquanto o namorado olhava para ela com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas incrédulo. – _Só.. Só estou com medo da altura.._ – Sussurrou corada olhando para baixo. Não queria olhar nos olhos negros. Sasuke era bom em perceber tudo nela, até os sentimentos mais secretos. Não queria arriscar.

O Uchiha deu um pequeno sorriso de canto para a rosada. Se ela pensava que o enganava, ela era quem estava enganada. Tinha algo errado com Sakura, e ela acabaria falando mais cedo ou mais tarde.

_- Teme!_ – Gritou o loiro Uzumaki se aproximando enquanto puxava uma corada Hinata que estava tropeçando nos próprios pés com tamanha a força que o namorado a puxava.

_- O que quer dobe? _– Perguntou fechando os olhos e com a mão livre massageando as têmporas. Sakura sorriu juntamente com Hinata diante do biquinho de irritação de Naruto.

_- Vocês vão à roda gigante?_ – O loiro soltou um enorme sorriso observando o brinquedo arranhar as alturas.

_- Sim Naruto. _– Sakura observou a azulada segurando o enorme urso de pelúcia nos braços e sorriu ternamente para a amiga que devolveu o sorriso. – Então você ganhou mesmo o urso não é baka?

_- Aposto que teve que pagar dobe._ – Sasuke alfinetou com um pequeno sorriso triunfante no rosto.

_- Na ve-verdade foram só de-dezessete tentativas._ – Hinata soltou com um sorriso amarelo e uma gota ao lado da cabeça.

_- Hina-chan, nós tínhamos combinado que o teme não devia saber.. _– Naruto pareceu decepcionado, mas logo a azulada lhe sorriu e ele voltou à animação de sempre. – _Eu e a Hina-chan vamos comer ramén, e depois vou levá-la para casa. Vocês não preferem vir junto? Já que Ino e Gaara sumiram?_

- _Não._ – O moreno Uchiha soltou antes de Sakura aceitar o convite. Segurou firme o pulso da garota que havia se afastado alguns centímetros de seu corpo.

- _Nós podemos ir à roda gigante da próxima vez Sasuke-kun._ – A Haruno segurou as mãos frias e macias de Sasuke entre as suas e lhe sorriu inocente.

- _Já disse que não. Nós vamos hoje._ – Murmurou indiferente olhando para o outro lado enquanto fazia um bico infantil. Sakura soltou uma risada gostosa e balançou a cabeça negativamente. _– Eu volto já._ – Completou dando as costas para os três ali enquanto andava em direção ao rapaz que cuidava do brinquedo.

_- Sakura-chan, não sei como você consegue gostar do Sasuke, ele é um teme-mandão._ – Sakura rolou os olhos e sorriu de leve controlando a vontade de dar um cascudo em Naruto _– Você ainda pode reconsiderar e ficar com o Lee... _– O loiro parou um pouco parecendo pensar. – _Ah! Na verdade, não pode não por que o Teme me disse que emmpff..._ – Hinata segurou o Uzumaki tapando sua boca sorrindo amarelo com as bochechas coradas.

_- Na-Naruto-kun.. Esta na hora de irmos, ce-certo?_ – Perguntou tentando se livrar da expressão curiosa da amiga que os observava. _– Está bem tarde.._

_- Ah sim, vamos então Hina-chan, tchau Sakura-chan!_ – Gritou por cima do ombro enquanto Hinata acenava nervosamente saindo do local.

_- Naruto-kun, você quase contou a ela! _– Disse a azulada quando já estavam muito longe de Sakura. – _Sasuke-san mataria você!_

_- Gomen Hina-chan, foi mais forte do que eu..._ – Naruto fez uma expressão de arrependimento que cortou o coração de Hinata. Essa enlaçou o braço do namorado e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

_- Tudo bem Naruto-kun.. Vamos? _

_- Dattebayo!_

Sakura ainda observava ambos se afastarem. Quando sumiram de seu campo de visão, virou-se procurando por Sasuke que ainda se encontrava conversando com o responsável pela roda gigante. Eles pareciam discutir embora Sasuke estivesse com a mesma expressão distante de sempre, no entanto suas sobrancelhas um pouco crispadas o denunciavam.

Tentou imaginar o que eles estariam conversando, mas desistiu assim que uma senhora gorda que estava em sua frente, mexeu-se dificultando a sua visão. Suspirou apoiando o peso em uma das pernas, e agarrou-se mais ao casaco de moletom branco com detalhes rosa que usava. A calça jeans parecia não esquentar suas pernas, e o frio parecia se infiltrar pelas botas esquimó também brancas.

Sasuke continuava a conversar com o rapaz. Olhou ao seu redor e observou que não havia quase ninguém mais no parque. O relógio em seu pulso marcava quase meia noite, e as atividades no local se encerravam nesse horário. Mordeu o lábio inferior imaginando se não conseguiria andar na roda gigante. Ela queria tanto...

O moreno veio em sua direção com um meio sorriso e parou ao lado da namorada sem dizer nada. Passou um dos braços discretamente pela cintura fina da garota emoldurada pelo casaco e puxou-a para perto. Parecia demasiado satisfeito.

_- O que foi Sasuke-kun? _

_- Nada. –_ Pronunciou indiferente. Mas o meio sorriso não abandonou seu rosto por um segundo.

Ficaram na fila por mais algum tempo. Sakura olhava a todo minuto o horário com medo de ter de voltar outro dia para poder fazer sua viagem ao céu estrelado. Sua expressão impaciente provocava no Uchiha uma vontade de rir que ele segurava para não denunciar sua máscara infindável.

Quando a senhora gorda de antes entrou na última cabine vaga, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke com uma expressão chorosa no rosto. O mesmo apenas fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. A rosada abraçou o corpo masculino com força entre os braços delicados.

_- Nós vamos andar._ – Articulou depois de longos minutos nos quais ela não se afastou nem por um pouco do abraço quente que ele lhe dava. Ambos ergueram os olhos quando viram as pessoas saindo do brinquedo sorridentes. A rosada observou que atrás deles não havia mais ninguém.

_- Sasuke-kun.._

_- Venha._ – Puxou uma das mãos dela fazendo-a dar passos apressados rumo a uma das cabines agora vazias. O responsável terminou de arrumar a tranca da pequena porta e se dirigiu para os comandos.

A roda começou a subir em sua jornada até as estrelas. Era ainda mais bonito quando você viajava junto, não apenas observava. As luzes agora pareciam caudas de cometas chamuscando na escuridão levando luz ao espaço negro. Sakura sorria como uma criança ajoelhada ao lado de Sasuke com as mãos no vidro observando a altura.

Sentiu-se voando quando atingiram o ponto máximo, e por um minuto, pensou poder tocar as estrelas de tão perto que elas pareciam estar. Os olhos brilharam de ansiedade quando a roda começou a descer, abandonando o espaço trazendo vida para o chão. E novamente recomeçou subindo magnificamente.

Sasuke observava a namorada com um pequeno sorriso de canto vendo a animação dela. Sakura parecia nunca ter andado em uma roda gigante, parecia deslumbrada com os mínimos detalhes de luz que ela proporcionava.

A rosada virou-se para ele e perguntou num tom ao mesmo tempo sério, e descontraído.

_- Você não gosta da sensação de achar que pode tocar o céu? A sensação de liberdade.. A sensação de ver as luzes como cometas daqui? _– Encarou os orbes negros.

O Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. E deu um sorriso um pouco maior quando a roda parou no ponto máximo bem ao meio dando uma vista extraordinária do rio Kusanagi. As luzes da cidade ao longe iluminavam sua margem, e o reflexo da lua cheia parecia inundar a água de prateado, tornando tudo ainda mais bonito.

Sakura sorriu animada diante da visão, e quando Sasuke se virou para poder apreciar a vista também, deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirou fechando os olhos. Inalou o perfume do moreno, ah como gostava daquele cheiro que somente ele tinha.. Sua própria essência misturada à colônia masculina leve que ele usava lhe dava um perfume suave e gostoso que gerava conforto quando combinado ao calor de seus braços.

Quando por fim abriu as esmeraldas, encarou Sasuke que a olhava seriamente. Seus orbes ônix pareciam findar cada pequena parte de sua alma estilhaçando-a ainda em mais pedaços para que ele pudesse lê-los com calma, para sempre.

Ruborizou quando o hálito quente soprou muito perto de seu rosto, e o moreno puxou seu pulso para que ela se aproximasse mais colando seus lábios. A principio não correspondeu o beijo de Sasuke. Apenas roçou os lábios numa carícia terna fazendo-o se arrepiar. Continuaram olhando-se nos olhos, até perderem-se naqueles mares esverdeados e negros.

Não agüentando mais, uma das mãos afundou-se nos cabelos róseos curtos procurando sua nuca, puxando-a para perto enquanto a outra foi até suas costas ajudando no processo de aproximação. Sakura levou uma das mãos ao peito do rapaz, e a outra foi ate o rosto tocando-o com a palma aquecida.

_Tomou os lábios com ternura. Um beijo que soltava faíscas. Um beijo que compartilhava cada sensação quando não estavam perto. Um beijo que poderia uni-los por um elo mais forte que o próprio amor. Um beijo que inspirava cumplicidade. Um beijo que instigava a mais. Um beijo que poderia durar para sempre._

Separaram-se arfantes estabelecendo novamente o contato visual quebrado há minutos atrás. Sakura sorriu com os lábios ainda avermelhados, e a respiração irregular denunciava que ela estava agitada. E não importava quantos beijos dessem, parecia ser sempre o primeiro.

_**- Você vai comigo para Kyoto. **_– Pronunciou-se o moreno finalmente cortando aquele silêncio confortável de poucos segundos atrás. Continuaram próximos não quebrando a distância por um segundo sequer.

_- Por que Sasuke-kun?_ – Não se conteve em perguntar. Sasuke a presenteou com um dos lindos sorrisos de canto que eram sempre especialmente para ela, e completou tirando uma caixa de veludo preta de dentro do casaco que fez a rosada arrepiar o corpo todo. – Sa-Sasuke-kun..

_**- Por que você vai casar comigo, e... **_– Fechou os olhos escuros e engoliu franzindo as sobrancelhas. Sakura podia jurar que ele estava corado.

Como se toda a sua duvida sumisse, e o medo se dissipasse rapidamente, presenteou-o de volta com o sorriso mais bonito que poderia um dia dar, combinado com as maçãs coradas e alguns fios da franja no rosto.

Sasuke abriu a pequena caixa revelando o anel de ouro branco incrustado por pequenos brilhantes por toda a sua volta.

_**- Por que eu te amo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-***

Bom, voltei com mais uma one-shot Sasusaku, o que acharam dessa? Eu particularmente, ADOREI escreve-la. Fiquei inspirada depois que minha amiga que mora em São Paulo me disse que o agora namorado dela, pediu para namora-la na Roda gigante de um parque de diversões, e eu achei a idéia muito fofa! Então eu já fui mexendo os meus pauzinhos, e tratando de criar uma one com o meu casal preferido e mais conturbado. SasuSaku *-*-*-*

Talvez os personagens tenham ficado um pouco OOC, acho que mais o Sasuke. Eu tentei ao máximo fazer algo fofo com ele ainda sendo meio frio e distante, e acho que funcionou bem! Mas não tenho certeza, por isso peço seus comentários. HAHAHHAHA.

Agradeço a todos que sempre comentam nas minhas fics, vocês tem muita paciência para ler as minhas enrolações, hahaha.

É isso gente, não tenho muito o que dizer.

Beeijos, e reviews senhoritas e senhoritos :**


End file.
